


That's How It Is

by DontCallMeShurley



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShurley/pseuds/DontCallMeShurley
Summary: Short story and monologue with everyone favorite nihilistic/philosophical cannibal, trying to justify his actions. Can take place in either the Comic or the TV Show. It depends only on which one you like best.





	That's How It Is

Okay I know what you're thinking right now: "Oh God help me, I am being held captive by a Texas Chainsaw-like family!".

But I can assure you that we're not taking any pleasure in this.

It doesn't make us laugh.

It doesn't make us happy.

If we had any other solution. Any other. We'll take it.

But here's the sad truth: there is none.

Dead ones are everywhere and they eat every living thing worth the effort.

Cows, horses, deers. Even the dogs go through it ! So you see, when our plates started to get empty. We had to make a choice. Either we starved to death, (and I think we both agree to say that nobody likes to die, even nowadays), either we began hunting the only thing that has survived this hell: people.

I know what you're going to say:

"Only psychos could do such a thing without second thoughts"

But that's the thing with Hunger. When it possesses you... you can't think of anything else but eating to suppress it. It makes sense after all. I mean, the survival instinct is part of what we are.

And that's exactly what it is all about. Instinct.

Then random people began to cross your roads, and with hunger (and I'm not just talking about one-dinner-skipped hunger, I'm talking weeks long hunger), you don't see them as persons. You see them as meat.

Now, don't misunderstand me. It didn't make things easier, even with our stomachs beginning to digest us.

The first time we did it (and even the following times) we felt bad. Fucking bad. Oops…! Sorry. Excuse the language, bad memories coming back.

Anyway, even if we were hungry as hell and knowing that they were complete strangers, we knew that they were still human beings… when we did it, after we did it. We cried.A lot. We hated ourselves too.

But in the end. We finally accepted the idea that it was them or this case, you.

See ? That's why I'm telling you that. Before the Great Nothing welcomes you. You have to understand that from now on, that's what it is. What it has to be.

Be the Hunter, or be the Prey... and find yourself in the same position as you are.

We are Hunters and you are a Prey.

It's sad, I know. But at our place, what would've you do ?

Here, The End. Ah! Was cool to talk with you.

Oh, and one last question. I know it's gonna sound freaky but hey, you're already stressed out so:

(Tense him a piece of meat)

'Wanna take a bite ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Did you hate it? Did you have any advice? Well let me know.


End file.
